


rainbow haired girl

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Soulmate hair AU, because theres not many of them in a fandom that fights about wigs 24/7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Oh, sweetie.” Her mother looks at her with such softness, any nerves she felt asking fall away. “That’s your soulmate. The little piece of them that you carry with you, until you find them.”This revelation is enough for Gigi at the tender age of six, but as she grows, and as more questions begin cropping up, it isn’t anymore.Or:The soulmate AU where you have a strip of your soulmate's hair colour in yours. Gigi's soulmate happens to dye their hair a lot
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, background jackie/jan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 126





	rainbow haired girl

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling a way about crystal recently so its gigi centric enjoy!

When Gigi was born, she had a mop of light, mostly blondish hair. Like most babies, it darkens to more of a mousy brown as she ages out of infancy, but the one strand of dark, chocolatey brown that sits along her temple, that always remains the same. 

It sits noticeably against the rest until she is old enough to ask about it. She had just started school, and seen the other kids with their multi-coloured hair, when it hits her that she doesn’t really understand what it means. Some kids have horrible clashes that draw the eye, while the lucky ones (like her) can almost ignore their own little mismatched spot. 

Its a fascinating thing to a child, watching the way the little dark haired girl across the room plays with the threads of vibrant red that run through it. She watches her until the teacher calls her attention away, but the thought stays with her until the end of the day. 

Naturally, her mom is her first point of contact. 

“Oh, sweetie.” Her mother looks at her with such softness, any nerves she felt asking fall away. “That’s your soulmate. The little piece of them that you carry with you, until you find them.”

This revelation is enough for Gigi at the tender age of six, but as she grows, and as more questions begin cropping up, it isn’t anymore. 

*

When Gigi is thirteen, she decides to take it upon herself to find some of the answers she needs. Namely, if she could still dye it. Her mother had given her a firm no on the subject, but Gigi is pretty sure that she just didn’t want her blenching it. 

The idea of possibly losing her soulmate through some tragic hair mishap isn’t lost on her. Its the first thing she types into Google, and through some careful scrolling, she’s pretty sure its safe. That, somehow, the hair on her soulmates head would change to reflect what she’s done to it. Its oddly calming to know, even if she doesn’t understand it. 

She even gets visual proof of this, when Dahlia comes into school one day with her previously all dark hair now sporting a blonde streak that she complained about, even as she smiled. Gigi knew Dahlia had always worried that she didn’t have one. Turns out, he had just had the same dark hair she had. Gigi is glad she never had to worry about not having someone.

While she’s quite popular (she has friends, and even some perspective boyfriends), its starting to feel off. Like she’s not where she’s meant to be. Sometimes, even though she tries not to think about them too much, she likes to think her soulmate will get it. She writes in her diary about this feeling, this distance from her boy crazy friends she’s starting to feel, and she hopes they will get it. 

She can’t imagine what it would be like to not have that fantasy to rely on. It stresses her out to think about. 

*

When Gigi is fifteen, she wakes up on a Sunday morning with a bright red knot in front of her face. It takes her a minute, but she blinks herself inti reality, and shoots up from the bed to look in the mirror. Sure enough, her soulmate seemed to have made a distinct change, and Gigi looks at it in horror. Of course, her soulmate had to choose orange. 

But it stirs something in her either way, something rebellious, and she comes back from the pharmacy two hours later with enough bleach and hair dye to get the job done. The Youtubers she had watched in preparation had never paid too much attention to the strand of hair that bonded them to their person, never separated it from the rest. It seems the colour just couldn’t hold over hair that wasn’t their own. 

Gigi does it when her mom is at work and couldn’t stop her. It takes a lot longer than she thought, but before the sun went down that Sunday, Gigi’s hair was blonde again. 

It wasn’t the beautiful, long, even blonde she wanted, but not bad for a home job, by herself, so Gigi doesn’t even care when her mom gives out to her for directly going against her wishes. Even she can admit it suits her though. 

Plus, her soulmate is allowed to dye their hair! Her mom doesn’t appreciate the parental peer pressuring, but she relents after an hour of watching her daughter take endless grinning selfies, because she knows that healthy self esteem that this age is priceless. Still, she grounds her for a week for good measure. She does need to maintain at least the illusion of authority. 

*

When Gigi is sixteen, she dyes her hair red. Her soulmate had let hers (because Gigi was sure she was a she now) fade back to a brownish colour, and Gigi thought now was as good as time as any to test out something new. 

Her mom doesn’t fight her this time, but there is someone who seems to disagree. She wakes up the next day with a shock of electric blue across her face, and rolls her eyes. She’s not sure if this is some attempt to communicate, but its not her favourite way to do it. 

The blue is painful against her hair, and she’s pissed off for a minute, but folds it into the rest to try and make it work. Nothing some careful curling and some creativity wouldn’t fix. She does for a moment consider going again, colouring her own something that would look terrible against her soulmates blue, but she’s not ready to rock a head full of green hair yet. Maybe next year. 

No one comments when she makes herself known at breakfast anyway, so she just assumes she’s pulling it off anyway. 

*

When Gigi is seventeen, she graduates High School. Barely. 

Its enough to get her to college though, and that’s what matters. She shows up on the first day with more bags that Daphne Blake at the airport and her mom is tears, but even hauling those same bags up the stairs to her new home, and comforting her mom for the best part of an hour, doesn’t quell the excitement. 

She’s out on her own now. Kinda. In a provisional sort of way. 

She meets some of the first people she feels she actually clicks with there. People who wear their heart on their sleeve and are confident when they do it. Like Jackie and Jan. 

They are the first soulmates she meets that don’t make it painfully obvious as soon as she’s met them. Mainly because of Jackie’s Hijab. Gigi isn’t usually the smartest person in the room, so it still takes her a little while to work it out, but when she notices that she hasn’t seen one without the other even once in the entire time she’s known them, it starts clicking together. 

When she finally gets up the nerve to ask Jackie how it happened, she earns a laugh thats a bit too loud, and a bit too at her own expense, but Gigi doesn’t mind. 

“It was actually pretty simple. When we met, we clicked straight away. I just wanted to spend all my time with her.” Gigi smiles at the idea. She’s long come to terms with her sexuality, but this is the first, well... gay couple she’s gotten to talk to about it, and its thrilling. 

“I guess she must have suspected something, and don’t get me wrong, I did too, but she dyed her hair to see how i would react.” Jackie seemed off in her own world as she spoke, sparkling eyes making Gigi’s stomach dance. “When I called her the next day to tell her that my strand had changed, she screamed down the phone at me until she got the video call to connect, and then it all just... made sense.”

“I guess that’s the hack then.” Gigi mutters, and Jackie’s head quirks, a silent question on her lips. “I mean, dyeing your hair, when you think you’ve found the one? That works?” 

“If you’re willing to burn it off your skull.” Jackie deadpans, and the conversation moves on. Gigi doesn’t let the idea dwell for too long. 

*

When Gigi is almost nineteen, she joins the LGBT+ society. She wants more queer people in her life, and she’s tired of her straight housemates flaunting their partners in her face. 

There’s not that many people there, and it seems to be run primarily by a group of three stoned looking friends dressed like a coven of witches. Gigi’s not sure what she thinks of them yet, but they sure are entertaining to watch from the corner of the room while she gets comfortable with the presence of so many new people all at once.

Jackie and Jan were meant to be there, but got distracted somewhere along the line until Gigi found herself going alone. Its not so bad though. Its cool looking around a room, and knowing everyone in there was just like her. Besides, she can only stay for half the meeting, she has a class taking up the rest of the slot. 

Gigi had woken a few weeks ago to her hair bleached platinum. From there, it had started rainbow effect, circling through every colour imaginable until it now sat at a stark blue, not unlike when she was younger, that sat braided into her own blonde. Her soulmate tended to do this every few years, and shes used to it. 

This certainly not the worst combo, and she had long gotten used to her soulmate’s playful colour games, but she’s planning on changing to black soon. She’s wanted to for years anyway. 

She makes some small talk with some of them, including one of the ringleaders, a girl named Daya who had some extremely interesting thoughts on palaeontology, that she insisted on sharing despite Gigi’s complete lack of understanding on the subject, but it wasn’t so bad. She excuses herself with enough time to make it across campus for class, and is just heading out the door when her shoulder knocks hard into someone. 

“I’m sorry!” She quickly says, but the stranger, in a hoodie and sunglasses and looking fairly worse for wear, murmurs something intelligible, and continues on to the meeting. Gigi is sure she catches a hint of blue, but brushes it off. Her own hair had fallen into her face anyway. 

*

Gigi is nineteen when she goes back for another meeting. Its busy, with the holidays coming up, and exam season around the corner, and she hasn’t made time for much outside of schoolwork, but she’s determined to go once more before the semester breaks for winter. 

She made a promise to herself that she would at least try a little harder with people this year. 

She even shows up a little early, passing by the coven of witch types having their cigarettes outside. She spots Daya, who gives her a little smile and a wave, but she is way too intimidated by the group to approach. So she just smiles back, shy, and ducks away to wait in the meeting rooms. 

Gigi slumps down in one of the chairs, tapping away at her phone while she waits for Jan. People trickle in after her, all keeping to themselves mostly, but a few friend groups too, and Gigi starts feeling progressively awkward as time ticks by. She plays with her hair and its new purple stripe to give herself something to do, but its still almost physically painful to sit there alone. 

Just in time, Jan zooms in in a flurry of apologies, followed by the smokers. Its clear why they lead these meets, figures of charisma and confidence, and Jan fits right in, trading barbs with the pink haired Daegen while Gigi watches, content to stay quiet. Trying harder didn’t have to mean going out of her way after all. 

Again, she needs to leave early, but time kind of gets away from her, and she only realises when the same person from last time, the one she bumped into last time, slides the door open and makes their way carefully over towards the others. 

“Sleep in again?” the smaller one, Lux asks. 

“Its not sleeping in when its every day. Until 2pm.” Daya interrupts, and the new one laughs along sarcastically, taking off her sunglasses and lowering her hoodie. She’s clearly hungover, or high, or some combination of the two, and looks like she might fall asleep in her chair, but Gigi can’t stop staring at her hair. 

Purple. And a very familiar shade at that almost stops Gigi’s heart in it’s tracks. She can hear that Jan is talking to her, and knows she needs to tune in and answer, but her jaw just wont respond to her commands. She figures if she cant talk, she can observe. The stranger hair is wilder than her own, naturally curly, but she’s sure she can see a pale streak through it. 

Its a lot to deal with, and she’s certain that the girl has already fallen asleep in her chair, and she does actually need to leave to make it to her next class. She catches Daya’s eye from across the room, where she’s sitting next to her possible soulmate, but Gigi doesn’t hang around to see what emotions are stirring there. 

She whispers her goodbyes to Jan (ignoring the way Jan is also silently asking her what the fuck is going on) and takes her leave. 

The walk is brisk and kind of panicked. She’s not sure why her heart is thundering the way it is. She’s always wanted to find her soulmate, but the possibility that she’s here, in the same university, has her in a tailspin. 

What is she didn’t want her? Gigi has long moved past the romantic idealisation of her soulmate, and looks at them more like a distant plan, that she’ll meet when she’s established in her career and not when she’s still some awkward, barely-adult that doesn’t know what she wants to do with her life 

There’s the reality that its just happenstance. There’s always a chance that its just a fluke, and there’s no point spiralling before she’s sure. Gigi decides she’s going to the pharmacy after class. Its time to finally go dark. 

*

She goes to the very next meeting to test her theory. Its the following week, and the wait is long, but Gigi tries not to think about it. Jan askes what’s going on, and later Jackie once she’s filled in on the situation, but Gigi brushes it off, says she forgot about class and had to rush off. Its less embarrassing than the truth. Even if she knows that they know.

Her new hair suits her, and she’s been talking about it long enough that its not too suspicious, even though she knows for sure that at least some of her friends are giving her side eye. She tries not to think about it. 

But ‘the girl from the pride meeting’ occupies her mind a lot more than she’s willing to admit. Its not a problem until someone asks her where her mind has wandered off too, and she goes red and stutters like a teenager wish a crush. 

The meeting feels long, time ticking by slowly while se waits for the stranger to come back. She makes small talk with some people, and avoids Daya and Lux trying to catch her attention, because she knows she’ll go red if they ask about it. She not an idiot, she knows that they’re friends with the sleepy girl from before, and she has no desire to embarrass herself in front of them. 

Gigi has already decided she’s blowing off her next class. Its the end of the semester, and she won’t be penalised too badly, and besides, some things are more important. 

She comes in right in schedule; the girl, in her usually flurry of colour, and Gigi stiffens immediately. Like a second sense. She sees Lux across the room, eyes flicking between them in a lazy sort of way, and tries to ignore her. 

It’s not hard, because this time it seems that the stranger spots her immediately, like she was already looking for her. She’s forgone the sunglasses today, and looks a bit more together than last week. Gigi even thinks she’s spots some lipstick, but she’s not sure. Once they locked eyes, everything but that had fallen away. 

Jackie had shown up today, a rare sight with her workload, and Gigi is faintly aware of her hand on her forearm. The squeeze of blunt nails against her skin. Its not enough to tear her eyes away though. Gigi’s not even sure she’s breathing. 

Somehow its only a beat in time, and Jan lets out a squeal that breaks the hold this person now has over her. Gigi jumps at the sound, looking over to Jan in instinct to give out, but Jackie’s shaking hand tears her back around to her. Its overwhelming, like she’s being pulled in a thousand different directions when all she wants is to look forward. 

“Snap out of it, Geege.” Jackie whispers to her, and Gigi closes her eyes for a moment, blocking it all out. Just for a moment, and when she opens them again, the girl with purple hair, with a streak of black running distinctly through the colour, has made her way over to her, around the chairs littering the room, until she stands before her. 

She looks a little shaken, and Gigi can relate. She actually is shaking, even as the girl stretches out her hand. Her nails are painted a pastel blue that clashes with everything else she is wearing. Gigi are chipped and not much better, and she forces herself to take the hand offered to her and shake. 

“Hi.” 

The girl speaks first, and Gigi feels her mouth dry at the sound. “I’m Gigi.” She says, and cringes a little when the girl laughs a little. 

“I’m Crystal. Hello to you too.” 

Crystal. It suits her. 

“My friends over there tell me you were blonde last week.” Crystal gestures behind her, where the girls were all watching back. “Is that, um, true?”

“Yeah.” Gigi struggles for words. “You were asleep.”

“I was.” She laughs again, and Gigi’s sure that this must be it. That feeling she’s heard about before. “I’m sorry.”

Gigi can only shrug, realising she has yet to drop Crystal’s hand. She does, immediately. “And you dye your hair a lot?” 

“I do.” Crystal seems awkward again, hands sliding into her jumpsuit pockets. “Do you wanna maybe get out of here? Talk?” 

She’s cute. Gigi can’t deny it, and she’s giddy at the prospect of being alone. She can feel Jan forcing her out of her seat, with a bit less subtly than she should be, but she’s thankful for the help. Her body feels weak and she’s not sure she can school her face into anything other than the smitten, mouth open smile she’s sure she’s sporting. 

In the end it doesn’t matter, because she manages to choke out an “Okay.” 

“Okay.” Crystal grins at her when Gigi is ushered to her feet (again, with help from her friends, because her body feels like a loose bowl of noodles), and its enough to send her back on her ass. Crystal’s hand snaking its way back into hers keeps her upright, and Gigi doesn’t care that she might be being a little too obvious, because she sees it mirrored back at her too. 

“Wait.” Crystal says once they’re outside the door and standing alone for the first time in the hallway. Well, the first time actually looking at each other anyway. 

She pulls Gigi to a stop, and squeezes her hand in hers. Like she knows anxiety is rising in Gigi’s chest despite the revelation. “What’s wrong?” Gigi askes, trying to keep her voice even, even as she’s sure the air in the room has been sucked away. 

“Nothing! I just... can I kiss you?” Crystal is restless and bouncy, and Gigi adores it. “I always just.. I’ve thought about this a lot, and you’re gorgeous, and-”

“Yes.” Gigi interrupts, and Crystal smiles that smile at her again, hands winding up to cup her face. There’s a beat, as if the confirmation isn’t enough, and Gigi can’t take it. 

When she surges forward to finally kiss her soulmate, its like colours abound in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Sorry I havent been writing much hopefully there will be more soon!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
